Celebrate
by Soldier Perfection
Summary: The reason why Hibari Kyoya doesn't celebrate his birthday.. Because of the trio and Rokudo Mukuro.


**.Celebrate.**

**Pairing / 6918**

**Disclaimer / I do not own KHR! or any of the characters involved**

**Warning / Contains Yaoi and OOCness**

**.Rachel loves Jong Kook oppa.**

* * *

><p>The hot temperature made everything worse for Sawada Tsunayoshi. The ice-cream he just bought 3 seconds ago was already melting. He was sweating and begging for water. "Why… is it— so hot… today?" he asked, licking the ice-cream. Gokudera shrugged beside him, walking casually. "I don't think its hot today, maybe it's just you, Jyuudaime?" he suggested kindly. "Ahaha, I think <em>you're <em>the problem, Gokudera! Its 46oc today…" Yamamoto panted.

The result was obvious; Gokudera giving a death glare.

"Anyways… today is 5 May, right?" Tsuna asked, shivering although it was so damn hot. "Hmm… yeah, Jyuudaime, is today a special day?"

"I-it's nothing 'special'. Just, Hibari-san's birthday should be today."

"Why don't we go visit him then?"

"Nice going, baseball idiot. I say we go celebrate with him, Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna gave a bright smile. Oh how lucky he was to have such caring friends.

Meanwhile in Namimori Middle…

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" the head prefect hissed, clutching his metal tonfas tight; ready to attack any time. His sentence was directed to the person in front of him, who was smirking. Mists surrounded him elegantly, he also clutched his weapon; a trident.

"Kufufu, I heard today was your birthday?"

"Hn, that's none of your business. If you're not seeking for a fight, please do leave." Hibari suggested rudely, still standing in his battle stance. He received a sigh as a reply from Mukuro.

"Chrome likes you," Mukuro admitted. The head prefect's eyes only widened. "Chrome— Chrome Dokuro…?"

"Yes, Chrome Dokuro. She suggested me to make up with you so that we have a good relationship or something like that, so she told me to celebrate your birthday with you. And I'd do anything for my dear Nagi." He rolled his eyes in boredom.

"Wh—" before Hibari could finish his one word, he was being dragged outside. "First off, why don't you show around your school to me? It's been a while since I've been here anyways." Mukuro said in a sarcastic tone, like he wasn't the slightest bit interested.

"…I'll bite you to death after this." Hibari sighed, finally not resisting. It wasn't like he had anything to do anyway. "But don't you think it's pretty hot here?" Mukuro took off his coat, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Hibari shrugged, "Guess you're right…" he mumbled, taking off his silky jacket.

Both eyes widened when they looked at each other. Hibari's shirt was transparent because of his sweat. Mukuro could literally see every part of his body; his muscles, chest, thin arm…

Mukuro couldn't stop staring until laughter came bursting out of his mouth. "Ku- Kuha- KUHAHAHAHAHA! Your figure really looks like a woman's!"

Hibari just blushed and immediately grabbed his jacket, covering himself. He could also see Mukuro's body. But there was nothing to be ashamed of for Mukuro since he had really nice muscles and broad shoulders, unlike Hibari.

"Today's quite hot, huh? Why don't we grab some ice-cream?" Mukuro offered a hand to Hibari, who was still covering his body with his jacket. He laughed for a few minutes, but it stopped. "Ah, ah… I wonder what made Nagi so interested in you~"

"…" no answer came from Hibari's lips. Refusing Mukuro's help rudely, he stood up by himself. Although he was still embarrassed, he headed straight to the park, a sign to say that he agrees about getting some ice-cream. It was incredibly hot that day, he could melt any time.

3 minutes later,

"Kyaa, so hot!" girls mumbled that phrase all over again when they saw Mukuro and Hibari. The result is mostly Mukuro giving a seductive smirk and Hibari giving a deathly glare. Both of them had their chest shown with their shirts being transparent. Their hair gave a special touch while being drenched in sweat, making them look 10 times hotter.

"Kufufu, women sure are lively these days." Mukuro chuckled, running a hand through his messy wet hair. (Kim: Imagining… imagining… OMG SO HOT) "I'm thirsty…" Hibari mumbled, almost collapsing.

_Ring, ring!_

The head prefect's eyes immediately shot back to the sound. That sound made him want to cry tears of joy. That sound that made him broke free from all his exhaustions.

An ice-cream seller…

Eyes getting blurry by the second, he walked towards the ice-cream man slowly, rudely asking for a stick of ice-cream. Mukuro caught up without Hibari realizing, but much to his surprise, he didn't ask for anything.

"What's up with you?" Hibari asked, sounding the least worried while licking the frozen ice-cream. "I don't have any money." He whistled in a carefree way.

"Hah, sucks to be you." The head prefect mumbled, turning away, making delicious 'mmm~' sounds just to piss Mukuro off. Now who thought Hibari could be this immature?

A hand stopped him from walking away. He turned again, only to receive a lick by the cheek from Mukuro. Blushing, he hissed. "What the fuck are you doing, Rokudo Mukuro?"

There was no answer. Mukuro licked the ice-cream that Hibari bought, purposely leaving his saliva on it.

"Y-you…" Hibari glared. Not long after that, Mukuro gave Hibari a deep kiss. Biting the head prefect's lower lip, he asked for entrance, for some reason Hibari opened his mouth slightly, an action that he regretted when he felt a warm tongue thrusting around his mouth.

"A-ah…" moaned Hibari when he felt the tongue licking the roof of his warm mouth. It was one of his very sensitive spots, and that just made it worst.

Hibari didn't have any choice but to moan and drool. He could feel Mukuro smirking while kissing.

"Why'd you do that to me…?"

"I don't know. Maybe I did it for fun?"

"You said Chrome Dokuro liked me."

"Let's just say I lied. Chrome likes Ken, actually."

"…Do _you_ like me?"

"That's a question I can't and won't answer, Hibari Kyoya."

"You—"

"Ah, and you might want to wash your mouth." Mukuro chuckled.

"My mou—" Hibari's blush increased when he realized that there was a lump of saliva down on his lips. He immediately wiped it with his sleeve.

"Kufufu~" teased the illusionist.

_SPLAT_

Both of the over powered teen's eyes gazed to the sound. Surprisingly it was Sawada Tsunayoshi and his two friends; Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. All of their ice-cream sticks dropped to the ground, blushing and staring in disbelief.

"Did I just saw—" Tsuna mumbled before getting a punch from Hibari.

A glare warned them to leave. And so Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto did. Mukuro chuckled.

And that's why Hibari always hated to celebrate his birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Arrghhhh, KIM JONG KOOK OPPA'S VOICE IS SO EXTRATERRESTRIAL. I love him~ Best player in Running Man and the most adorable looking (besides Joong-Ki). Not to forget most sweet voiced! He's so.. keysmash I LOVE HIM. LISTEN TO HIS SONG. JONG-KOOK OPPA! /screams irl.**

**-Rachel**

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, Rachel's in her normal fangirl mode. I like Jong Kook too, actually. His voice is incredible, and I highly recommend you guys to listen to his damn 'One Man' or 'Today more than Yesterday'. Good.. Rachel already made a damn playlist for Jong Kook. -_-"<strong>

**-Kim**


End file.
